The Wedding
by derp derp
Summary: Havoc finally gets married. Oneshot HavocxOC.


Havoc never thought he'd see the day where it would be him pacing around the small room of the church where he was meant to stay before the big moment, the biggest step in a relationship (in his eyes anyway). He went like his stomach was about to explode, his heart racing with nervousness. What if she never showed up and he was left standing at the Alter like a complete fool?  
No, no she would never do that to him, not after everything they'd been through together but still, he just couldn't help but worry. What if it was a complete disaster? And not the wedding she'd always dreamed off? He wanted her to have everything, wanted everything to be perfect for her.

"Stop pacing, you're hurting my eyes," The slightly annoyed comment from Breda caused him to snap out of his trance and he managed to grin sheepishly at the man, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry," He apologised, and sat himself in a nearby vacant seat, looking at the floor. "I'm just… really nervous… that's all," He said softly. "And all with good reason," Breda said, patting his friend on the back. "But it's gonna be fine, so calm down,"

Havoc laughed a little and leaned back in his seat, looking down at the suit he wore, dusting a little bit of dirt from it. "Easier said than done," He said, running his fingers through his two toned hair for the millionth time and trying to make it sit right on his head. "But when you get married, you'll know it won't be as easy as it seems," He added with a wise nod before he heaved out a heavy breath.

The door opened suddenly and there stood Mustang, looking down at his watch before his dark eyes connected with Havoc's bright blue ones. "It's time," He said before disappearing from site, and Havoc gulped, shakily getting to his feet and checking himself in the mirror before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Counting silently in his head, he let out his breath and half smiled at Breda before he followed the larger man off out in to the church hall, watching the Alter with dread and excitement.

Avoiding looking at anyone, he stepped in to place and averted his attention to the brilliant stained glass window above them, watching at the warm light from the summer sun brought it to life with an array of magnificent colours. The picture was of a sunset in a field that slightly reminded him of Resembool, and it brought a gentle smile to his face as he reminisced about the times he had spent there with his wife-to-be.

The tall Lieutenant closed his eyes as the mutterings died down and the music started up a little. Mentally preparing himself, he opened his eyes and turned slightly to look up the aisle, his jaw dropping in absolute shock as a young woman walked up slowly.

Her bright green eyes, lined lightly with black, glittered with a mixture of fear, happiness, dread and excitement. Her lilac coloured hair had been pulled up in to a ponytail, her natural curls cascading down her back. She wore a simple, yet elegant and beautiful white dress that hugged her slender figure, emphasising her curves in a wonderful manner.

Rini gave him a slightly sheepish smile as she reached the alter and stood beside the man, blushing a little as he opened and closed his jaw a few times before he turned his body to the priest, eyes still on her. "Rini," He breathed, taking in a deep breath before he smiled softly. "You look absolutely gorgeous…" He said quietly, as the priest began the ceremony. "Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself," He heard Rini whisper back and his smile widened, waiting for the moment.

After the long speech had been done by the priest, he looked down at the two lovers expectantly. "Do you, Rini Matthews, take this man, Jean Havoc, to be your lawfully wedded Husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Havoc gulped a little and looked down at the woman, who nodded her head once. "I do," She said, and it was probably the best thing she had ever said that didn't include "I love you" and "Yes I'll marry you". Breathing out a sigh of relief, Havoc looked up and waited for the priest to finish before he also nodded. "I do,"

Taking the simple wedding ring from Breda, he took her hand and gracefully slid the band on to her finger, holding it for a moment before he let go and watched as she did the same.

The priest smiled at the two and looked to the crowd happily. "You may now kiss the bride," He announced and Havoc scooped Rini in to his arms, pressing his lips softly on to hers and held her tight as applauses and cheers erupted from the crowds.

Everyone would remember this day as the day Jean Havoc, one of the most unlucky men in love, got married.

--

**Author's Note: **I guess I should explain something huh? Well I was re-reading all my little fan-fiction oneshots on my (now dead T^T) website: .com/We_are_not_? (help me revive it please?) and I came across a couple of them, one of them being this. It's a oneshot about my OC (Rini) and Havoc getting married, which we never got to do in mine and Syldoran's role-play. I liked it so much I had to post it today. I'm very impatient you see x)

But yeah I hope you enjoy it! And don't forget to R&R! I wanna know what you think.


End file.
